テンプレート:Item variant table row
|- id="item +1}}}}" | armor | | |0}} }} }} |?Has item type}}| |?Has item type}}}}}}}}|level= }}}}}}|rarity= }}}|class= }}} }} |:|-}}.png}} }} | true | }}} } | チャットリンク： }}} }} }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" }}} | File: } | }}|40x40px }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" }}} }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" }}}}} }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" }}}}} }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" } | }}} }} }} }} | true | | weapon = | shield | 防御 }} – | armor = 防御 }} } | }|rarity= |supertype= }} }} } | }}} }} }} }} | true | style="text-align: left; width: 300px;" } }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" } | }}} }} }} | true | style="text-align: center" } | } }} }} }} | true | style="text-align: right; min-width: 80px;" }| |0}}| }| }| }}}}| }| }}|coin|y}}}} }} }} | true | style="text-align: right; min-width: 80px;" } | }}} }} }} }} | true | }}} }} }} Usage This template, in conjuction with produces a table designed to document the differences between a family of related items. Most often, this means a series of items with the same name, but different level requirements, rarities, or other properties. Multiple tables can be used on the same page to further categorize the items. It relies on a partially filled out , or with all fields to be defined by this template left blank in the infobox. Any properties that all variants have in common should be defined in the infobox instead of in this template, and the columns related to those properties should be hidden. Columns are hidden by specifying =false in the header. Additionally, this table creates subobjects for each item in the table, allowing for searching via chat links and SMW queries. Properties not defined in this template are copied from the infobox. Parameters Header These parameters, when set to false, hide the indicated column. ; name : Optional. Use if the canonical name of the item is slightly different, such as with a rune or sigil suffix on an item from a karma merchant. ; icon : Most items will share a common icon, but some items, such as loot items, have a variety of icons. ; level : Level required to use each variant. ; rarity : Rarity of each variant. ; class : Optional. The armor weight of the component. This column defaults to "false" to be hidden by default. ; prefix : The prefix of each variant. The prefix is often not part of the item's name, so if it is not, the prefix can be determined by looking at which attributes it provides and matching it to an existing prefix. ; stats : Uses to generate stats and attributes based on the variant's type, level requirement, rarity, and prefix. Also displays the item in the upgrade slot, if applicable. ; vendor : Who sells each variant. Separate multiple vendors selling the same item with a semi-colon. ; location : The location of the vendor. ; cost : What each variant can be bought for. ; value : What each variant can be sold for. ; description : The description for each variant. Most commonly used for karma items with flavor text. Row These parameters define the properties of each variant. Omit any parameters used by columns which are hidden. ; icon: Don't include the File: prefix, but do include the file type, most commonly .png. ; level : The level required to equip this variant. ; statlevel : Optional. The level used to compute the item's stats, if different from the required level. ; rarity : The rarity of this variant. ; class : Optional. The armor weight of the component. Only set if different between pieces. ; prefix : The prefix of this variant. The prefix is often not part of the item's name, so if it is not, the prefix can be determined by looking at which attributes it provides and matching it to an existing prefix. ; uslot : The upgrade component that this variant comes slotted with. Omit field if not used by this variant. ; vendor : The vendor which sells this variant. ; location : The location of the vendor. ; cost : The price of this variant, including the type of currency used. ; value : What this variant can be sold for. ; description: The description for this variant. ; id : The item id of this variant. ; historical : y/n. Whether the item variant is historical (deprecated in favor of "status" below). ; status : Parameter values per Property:Has availability. Example Category:Table formatting templatesCategory:Subobject templates